


To Words

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sabé has a task.





	

Sabé smoothed the flimsi needlessly one more time, her eyes moving to take in the sleeping princess with paranoid concern. She fidgeted with the writing stylus, then shifted in her chair.

 _"Record your impressions. Save them, now, while you can. Some day, they may be enough to restore her to the memories of all,"_ Bail had said.

She could not risk this to an electronic device, but even with archaic methods, the words were failing her.

How did she encapsulate her beloved Queen and Senator into mere words?

How could she ever reduce Padmé to something so simple as that?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
